Mi hija la heredera de un clan… casi extinto
by Nekitta
Summary: SasuSaku


Mi hija la heredera de un clan… casi extinto

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien… desde hace mucho que no paso por estos lados (por mi otro fics) Bueno ahora publicare mi primer fic "SasuSaku" el cual lo he reescrito. Debo reconocer que mis inicios no escribía muy bien, no sé si ahora he mejor, pero me he perfeccionado un poquito ojala les agrade y dejen rewies para ver que les parece ¿si?_

_PD: Esta en otro foro_

_PD2: Kokorito y Nekitta son la misma persona ósea yo._

_Besitos. _

"_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto"_

_**Mi hija la heredera de un clan… casi extinto.**_

**Mi bebé I**

El crepúsculo matutino esparcía en todo el cielo cálidos rayos de la estrella dorada, iluminando así aquella habitación de cierta muchacha… si desde la habitación de Sakura se puede contemplar la aparición del sol. A partir de los 15 años se marcho de la morada de sus progenitores, compro un departamento con el dinero que ahorro en las misiones. Desde un año comenzó a vivir sola, pero no tan sola como ella lo hubiera esperado…

-¡Ah tengo sueño!-exclamo Sakura abriendo sus ojos con pesadez- Hoy será un gran día ¿no es así?- sonrió dulcemente, su mirada bajo paulatinamente hasta toparse con su abultado vientre de siete meses. Lo acaricio con suavidad y afecto- eso espero- mascullo con tristeza.

Hoy seria un día como cualquier otro y eso la desanimaba, aún así mantenía la esperanza de que algo pudiera cambiar.

Un golpe brusco la sacó de aquellos pensamientos que la perseguían sin dejarle ninguna alegría… solo eran simples, devastadores y crueles recuerdos que le invadían su ser.

Camino a paso lento y fastidioso, cada día era más complicado caminar con tremenda barriga en frente de ella, era los cantantes pensamientos que rondaban en su cabeza.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- susurró algo molesta. Giro la fría cerradura, ejerció una pequeña fuerza al abrir la puerta.

-¡Sakura!- grito eufórica y emocionada mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Ino qué haces aquí?- algo sorprendida dejo escapar un rastro de sonrisa que desapareció al sentir que el cuerpo de la rubia se separaba del suyo.

- Siempre tan amargada- se alegró cerrando sus ojos… Sakura no había cambiado-Toma- estiro su largo y blanco brazo hacía la ojos jades. Sakura miro con curiosidad lo que su amiga le mostraba, se fijo en la bolsa que sostenía…

-¿Una bolsa rosa?- pregunto extrañada y dudosa del contenido.

-Sólo tómalo- se lo entrego deprisa y salio corriendo avergonzada.

Sakura la siguió con la mirada estupefacta. Ino no era de esas chicas tímidas e inseguras. Al contrario a veces la sorprendía lo directa que podía ser… cerró la puerta despacio al ver que no había rastro de su compañera. Dejo la pequeña bolsa en su habitación no le presto mucho atención, después vería el contenido. Abrió la llave de su ducha, se desvisto dejando su ropa esparcida por el suelo… le encantaba sentir esas infinitas gotas que caían sobre su piel acariciándola, produciéndole tranquilidad y de algún modo un consuelo, dejo que el tiempo pasara hasta que el vapor invadiera el cuarto de baño. Cerró la llave con suavidad, tomo una incolora toalla que se hallaba colgada en la pared de cerámica, seco su cuerpo con delicadeza y dedicación. Se colocó un vestido blanco que lo adornaban pétalos de flores de cerezo, la sutil tela cubrió todo su organismo llegándole hasta la rodilla y como un lindo detalle debajo de sus pechos se encontraba una cinta que hacia notar más su vientre. Sus ojos se posaron en el espejo de la habitación, se detuvo a mirarse detenidamente, pero más que su figura, miro su perfil.

De verdad su vientre había crecido notoriamente, no podía dejar de observarlo y admirar el ser que crecía dentro de ella con entusiasmo. Lo contemplaba con cara maternalmente, ya quería tenerlo entre sus brazos, acariciarlo y quererlo…

Sin embargo todos eso felices pensamientos trajeron consigo aquellos ojos negros que aparecieron en su mente sin ningún avisó alguno.

-Sasuke kun- susurró levemente, mordiéndose sus brillantes labios. No pudo contener más esas lágrimas que la agobiaban y que ahora caían por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Cerro los ojos apretándolos fuertemente… no quería recordarlo, pero tampoco olvidarlo, la criatura que crecía dentro de ella era su hijo… Esa noche fue la más importante y él, él jugo con ella solo fue un juego… y eso le producía una rabia que cada día crecía más.

Decidió no pensar más en aquel chico… aún así él siempre era y será por quién respira, llora, come, vive… Camino lentamente hacia la puerta hoy debía ir al hospital, la hokague regularizaba su embarazo. Desde un principio la anciana le advirtió de que era un embarazo riesgoso…

-¿Sakura cómo te has sentido estos últimos días?- pregunto la rubia, mientras examinaba el gran vientre de la muchacha

-Bien, aún sigo con unos antojos- sonrió tímidamente.

-Está todo bien, no hay de qué preocuparse- se alegró- Bien ya puedes retirarte-

-Gracias- suspiro con tranquilidad y sosiego. La preocupación se había marchado.

-Sakura…-

La recién nombrada giro lentamente su cabeza y dirigió sus ojos hacia su maestra. Su blanquecina mano se detuvo en la manilla del umbral.

-Si Tsunade sama- respondió con un balbuceo.

Un apático silencio embargo a aquella habitación incolora… pasaron varios minutos hasta que la rubia se atrevió a romperlo.

-Sé que te dificulta hablar de éste tema, pero algún día deberás decirle a esa criatura- hizo una pausa- quién es su padre-

Aquella frase le oprimió el corazón y un nudo se hizo presente en su garganta. Trago saliva con dificultad aquellos ojos jades se abrieron a más no poder y las negras pupilas bailaban en un vaivén interminable. Desde que quedo embaraza no le había dicho a nadie sobre quién era el padre de su hijo. Prefería olvidar esos ojos negros y fuertes, aún así no lo lograba. La Haruno salio de la habitación confundida e inquietada, sus sensei tenía razón. No siempre podía ocultarle el nombre de su padre y esa idea la aterraba.

Abrió sin ánimo la puerta del departamento, camino hacia su habitación, recostándose en su cama, con el vientre hacia arriba. Fijaba su mirada en el techo sin ningún punto fijo, se hallaba hipnotizada con lo que expresó su maestra… no podía dejar de pensar. Acaricio su vientre con dulzura, cerro sus ojos y recordó una vez más aquella noche que tenia grabada en su mente, en su cuerpo, en su alma…

_La oscuridad cubrió el cielo, la luna era tapada por diversas nubes grisáceas que vagaban por allí… Los habitantes de Konoha dormían placidamente, pensando que mañana será un gran día. Sin embargo una chica no conseguía dormir, era inútil quedarse en su lecho después de todo, no tenia sueño. Todas las noches era iguales no necesitaba ir a un medico para saber que tenia insomnio, ella misma lo supo desde un principio, lo supo desde que él se marchó no correspondiéndole su sentimiento. Escucho un pequeño golpecito en la ventana, giro su cabeza hacia la ventana, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder, el asombro que sentía era indescriptible. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal y su respiración era entre cortad. Levanto ágilmente su cuerpo de la cama, aquellos pies descalzos se posaron en el suelo. Camino lentamente donde la ventana abrió el vidrio._

_-Sakura… ayúdame-susurro el joven cayendo su cuerpo sobre el de ella. Ella extendió sus brazos hacia él, lo abrazo como jamás nunca lo hubiera soñado… Olió otra vez aquel perfume que la hacia temblar… por un instante se sintió feliz… él había vuelto, él regresó… Pero toda esa tranquilidad se esfumo al sentir sus manos mojadas, las miro detenidamente_

_-¿Sangre?-pregunto confundida- ¿Sasuke kun qué te sucedió?- No obtuvo respuesta de él. Se había desmayado _

_El reloj de pared dictaba las horas como un juez y no tenía la menor intención en detenerse. Sakura solo observa aquel minutero con ese sonido fastidioso… Sasuke abrió con dificultad los ojos, parpadeó varias veces… veía todo borroso._

_-Al fin despierto- comentó levemente irónica._

_El joven de cabellos azulados miro a Sakura algo desconcertado, trato de levantarse del lecho, pero fue inútil sus fuerzas desaparecieron._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- _

_-En mi departamento- respondió secamente, casi con odio- No hagas esfuerzos en vano. Hasta mañana no podrás levantarte, tu herida aún no sana. Así que la vende y detuve la hemorragia- se cruzo de brazos. _

_-Gracias- susurro, cerrando los ojos._

_La Haruno apoyo su espalda en la pared, su mirada fría se hacia presentes en eso ojos jades, sin embargo los labios del moreno la tenían hipnotizada… sintió la necesidad de besarlos_

_-¿Qué haces en Konoha?_

_-Escuche rumores que Itachi rondaba Konoha- respondió con amabilidad, aún así su petulante no había desaparecido._

_Aquella voz grave llegaba hasta los oídos de Sakura haciéndola tiritar de lo deliciosa que era… todos estos años extraño esa voz y ahora la escuchaba de nuevo, era un narcótico. Un delicioso narcótico. _

_-Yo también escuche esos rumores- mascullo, posando su dedo índice bajo sus labios. Alejo la espalda de aquella pared, dirigiéndose hacía la puerta._

_-¿A dónde vas?- se exalto el moreno._

_Sakura se detuvo al escuchar esa frase, sonrió. Sasuke seguía igual de desconfiado que siempre, no ha había cambiado… _

_-No te preocupes, si crees que le diré a alguien que te encuentras aquí. Pues no soy una traidora –Al terminar la frase cerro la puerta de un portazo- Es un imbecil, lo odio- _

_Al parecer hoy tendría que dormir en el sillón. Mañana regresaría todo a la normalidad, él se iría, volvería dejarla sola como lo hizo haces años atrás una tristeza se apodero de su rostro y de su corazón. Pero seria mejor así… ella no significaba nada para él y eso la lastimaba. Se acerco al vidrio de la ventana y vio las primeras gotas que derramaban las grisáceas nubes… poso su mano en aquel vidrio con delicadeza, las nubes lloraban por ella…_

_Ella lo amaba y nunca dejaría de sentir aquel sentimiento que brotaba de su corazón._

_Sintió algo caliente que lamía su oreja lentamente, acariciándola, mordisqueándola, saboreándola. Volvió a sentir aquel calido fuego que la envolvía… Giro rápidamente, sus ojos se encontraron con los de él._

_Jamás nunca se habían observado detenidamente. _

_Él nunca la miro con otros ojos que no fuera de compañero._

_Ella jamás había encontrado aquellos mismos ojos en otro hombre. _

_Sasuke tomo entre sus dedos aquella barbilla, levantándola suavemente como si fuera de porcelana, los labios de Sakura se veían apetitosos, sintió la necesidad de juntarlos con los suyos… acerco lentamente sus labios a los de ella fundiéndolo en un beso… su lengua entro sutilmente reuniéndola con la de Sakura, sus alientos se trasformaban en uno solo._

_Entre empujones y tropezones con algunos muebles que se hallaban en el camino logaron llegar a la habitación de ella. Recostándola en el lecho con suavidad no dejo de besarla, su cuerpo encima de Sakura lo hacia perderse en el placer de sus caricias, de sus besos y de su calor…_


End file.
